


"You should tell him, Freckles."

by Valecitawrites



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Feelings, Fluff, One Shot, Pre-Relationship, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 23:25:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10932204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valecitawrites/pseuds/Valecitawrites
Summary: Varric caught her looking at Cullen and smiling. He was across the room, sitting with Dorian, laughing and slightly blushed product of the fancy wine Dorian liked to drink."You should tell him, Freckles. He's way too oblivious to figure it out himself."





	"You should tell him, Freckles."

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so, sorry in advance if something sounds odd. This is my first fic so I would like to hear constructive criticism. <3

Varric sat close to Evelyn and handed her a beer mug that she gladly grabbed. He looked at her and then in the direction her gaze was. She blushed. He had caught her looking at Cullen and smiling. He was across the room, sitting with Dorian, laughing and slightly blushed product of the fancy wine Dorian liked to drink. She blushed profusely and looked even redder than usual.  
"You should tell him, Freckles. He's way too oblivious to figure it out himself."  
"I don't know what you are talking about." she told him while taking a big gulp of her mug.  
"Fine, keep lying to yourself, but if you don’t tell me the details I’m gonna have to make something up for my upcoming book."  
“Trust me, you don’t want that.” said Hawke who was sitting across from them.

She sighted. "Even if I did admit it, I wouldn't have the slightest chance. He barely talks to me, and I know I make him uncomfortable."  
"Because he likes you!" he blurted out.  
"I... That can't be true. He hates me. I read your book about what happened at Kirkwall. I know how he feels toward mages."  
"He's not that person anymore. But I guessed it would be easier to see if you'd known him back then..." Hawke remarked, looking back at Cullen with a smirk. She knew they remained friendly to this day, even if that meant they teased each other constantly.  
"I think he dislikes me but he's too professional to say anything about it."

"He doesn't dislike you..." Varric sighed.  
He didn't want to be the one to tell her this but he was seeing no way around it. "Curly was the one that saved you, did you know that? Back in Haven... After we saw you fired the trebuchet and bury Haven we were a bit skeptic that you could have made it out of there. But he was sure you were still alive.  
He was restless. He kept looking in Haven's direction. He finally decided he was done waiting and went looking for you. They were out there for hours, and others wanted to go back to the camp but he was relentless. He was not coming back without you.  
Finally, he saw you and run to pick you up from the snow. He covered you with his mantle and carried you back as fast as he could. He barely moved from outside the tent the healers had you in for 3 days until you woke up.  
He's the reason you are alive. You save us all back in Haven, and he saved you in return."

It was weird to see Evelyn speechless.  
"How do you know all this?"  
"I heard the Seeker telling this to Red while you were recovering on that tent. They were worried about him."  
She sighted and took a big sip of her beer. "...ok, maybe he doesn't hate me. But he probably does it because I'm the only one that can close the rifts."  
Varric shooked his head and snorted.  
"You're perfect for each other. You're as oblivious as he is." Then he turned to ask Hawke about Anders, going back to their previous conversation.  
Evelyn finished her mug in silence, trying not to look at Cullen too obviously, pretending to listen to Varric and Hawke’s conversation.

Still, she couldn't help to look, enraptured like a moth to a flame.


End file.
